bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruma Kuyanagi
to fight .'}} | previous affiliation = | occupation = Third Seat of | previous occupation = Fourth Seat of | team = First Division | previous team = Unnamed Survivor Group | partner = Unknown | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = Seireitei | marital status = Widowed | relatives = Unnamed Wife (deceased) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Tenka Taihei | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Haruma Kuyanagi (鞍柳 晴真, Kuyanagi Haruma) is a male who serves as the third seat of in . Hailing from an unknown district of , far in the outer regions, he was once the leader of a group who worked together to survive the harsh conditions of their environment. After an encounter with during that time, who was impressed with Haruma's natural talent as both a warrior and a leader, offered him and his people refuge within the on the condition that they join as Shinigami. He would come to create many bonds of friendship and camaraderie, earning the respect of senior and junior officers alike, as he rose through the ranks and became an integral part of the Gotei 13. Though he had initial reservations against being announced as Yamamoto's successor, Haruma continued to offer his support and worked together with Kyōraku in order to rebuild the Gotei 13 after the war with the . Within , his unique skills have earned him the moniker "Arcane Knight" (アーケナ・ナイト, Ākena Naito). Appearance Often noted by many, Haruma is shown to strongly resemble in his appearance, especially in the way he bears his short brown hair. In contrast, however, he bears a broad and muscular frame from his many battles. While it is not uncommon for him to wear common clothing during times of leisure, he is most often seen in the traditional garb: the black Shihakushō, consisting of a black kosode, black hakama, a white obi, and a pair of white tabi with sandals. He was once known to have a varying degree of thick facial hair, typically in the form of a bushy beard and mustache, though after joining the Gotei 13, he regularly kept himself rather clean-shaven. Haruma wears his Zanpakutō on the left side of his hip while keeping a pistol fastened to the right side of his obi. Personality Characterized as a man with a complicated sense of morality, Haruma is an individual with a strong personality that seems to invoke the wills of others around him. Though the actions he takes can sometimes be considered quite questionable, he has shown himself to be decisive, driven by intentions that are good for the most part and rarely ever border on selfishness. Haruma is a natural leader that possesses a modicum of pride and self-assurance in the sense that he is often unwilling to serve under the command of somebody he himself does not respect nor considers to be acting for the sake of the greater good. It is perhaps this reason that he was incredibly loyal to Yamamoto as a subordinate but has several qualms about working under the command of Shunsui, whom he believes to be far too careless and passive as a leader to be doing what needs to be done. There is a brutality about him which is demonstrated by his fierce declarations and adamant decision-making, depicting him as being somewhat inflexible, for better or for worse. Though his values would suggest that he actively participates toward leading and inspiring his people, his history would seem to contradict these claims, as Haruma found a sense of peace when he joined the . Before he joined them, he led a group of souls in the outer districts of , helping them to survive the harsh and criminal elements that were present daily. The tough environment hardened Haruma's soul, turning him into a brutal individual who would not be above the most savage and violent actions in order to ensure the protection of his group. Though he lost many along the way, which caused his confidence to sway on more than on occasion, Haruma remained head-strong in ensuring the survival of his remaining people. When he believed he found a safer haven in the Seireitei, allowing his people to live comfortably in this secure community, he appeared to grow more complacent, even to the point of being satisfied with working under weaker superior officers as he lazily climbed up the ranks slowly, eventually reaching the fourth seat. In his own words, as long as his friends are safe, he would not need anything else; opting to simply enjoy things as they were and tried to develop some sort of life for himself, even trying to form relationships down the line. This is shown even after achieving , he never sought the position of Captain, even to the point of keeping his achievement a secret from others, including Yamamoto. This drastically changed following the war brought on by and the , which saw the deaths of thousands of the Gotei 13 personnel, including the death of almost every single one of Haruma's old friends from his wanderer group all those years ago, save for two who managed to survive with minimal consequence, along with Yamamoto, his most respected leader. For a short while, he shut down, drowning in his despair as he even so far as contemplated suicide in order to atone for his mistake of becoming complacent. He came to understand that no matter how well things may look or how long peace may reign, there are always worse evils out there; there is no such thing as being completely safe. There will always be someone or something looking to take away what they have and destroy everything they have built. It took him a while to reignite his spirit, thanks in part to his friends and comrades, but once he managed to move forward from this ordeal, Haruma solemnly declared that he would take action to prevent such misfortune from transpiring once more. Though he intended to take a Captain position as a result of his newfound drive, Haruma felt his time was best served in helping to rebuild and strengthen his own division, whom he had grown close to over the years. He grew to become a true leader in every sense of the word, accepting of both his brutality and humanity, believing both are necessary in leading his comrades toward peace. Haruma would come to earn the respect of many within the Gotei 13, for both his strength and his wisdom, including that of Captains themselves who would go to him occasionally for advice. An extension of his leadership is shown in his natural ability to rally others with his actions and words, inspiring others to work harder, improve themselves, and ultimately aim for a better tomorrow. With the impending threat of approaching, he was determined to do his part in ensuring their victory over the enemy organization. Haruma does tend to enjoy recreational drinking from time to time, as well as other activities during his leisure time. However, most of the time, his mind is focused on the task at hand. Though he avoids becoming too comfortable with his situation, which does tend to have a negative impact on many of his relationships as a result, Haruma is still able to enjoy the fruits of his efforts in helping to secure a time of peace for his friends and comrades. He accepts all that he is, the good and the bad, for the sake of creating a life worth living for himself and his people. History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities : Boasting incredible power, even for that of a Captain, Haruma stands among the elite of all . Zanpakutō Tenka Taihei (天下泰平, "Peaceful and Tranquil World"): In its sealed form, the blade of Tenka Taihei is shown to be a silver longsword with a magnificent sheen. Although it appears to have a rather simplistic design for its hilt, the guard appears to be two thorn-like protrusions connected to a center rose-shaped ornament, both of which are a dark grey coloration. The sheath also seems to have a matching design as well. Haruma wears the blade on his left hip as most often do. It is released by the command, "I give you the chance to live." (あなたに生活あげます, Anata ni seikatsu agemasu; literally "I will give you a life."); however, it seems that he does tend to alternate the phrasing of the command from time to time. The appearance of the blade does not seem to change upon release, but in fact, becomes incapable of dealing harm to anything cut by it. Haruma's Zanpakutō has the power to bestow "life" into whatever he desires. At first glance, it appears as though he is actually capable of creating new life; a godlike ability that even the considers to be sinful. However, Tenka Taihei actually is able to tear off a portion of Haruma's own soul, completely rewriting its aspects and behavior, and essentially creating a new life by imbuing that overwritten tabula rasa into something else. There does not seem to be a limit to what can be given life by Tenka Taihei. Normally, Haruma keeps the power of his Zanpakutō a secret, revealing only bits and pieces of its true nature by bestowing life and consciousness to only the plants around him, causing others to mistaken Tenka Taihei's power as something that manipulates plants and foliage. However, it can perform something as advanced as actually imbuing life into spells. While he can do this to his own techniques, turning his spells into valuable allies, he is also capable of performing the same feat on the spells of his opponents as well. The life created by Tenka Taihei appears to develop a will and consciousness almost identical to that of Haruma's own, despite the fact that he himself is not connected to the portions of his soul used to create that life. As such, the beings born from this power appear to operate and perform the intentions that Haruma himself has, but there are times when the living construct behaves differently than Haruma may wish, even to the point of becoming detrimental during battle. Haruma accomplishes this by slashing at whatever he desires to bestow life onto, causing it no harm as it soon comes to life, beginning to behave and act of its own accord. Physical structures appear to simply reshape their form into a more desirable one befitting their newly-granted life. When something of an energy or flame-like substance is cut by the Shikai's blade, it will split apart and reform, before shaping into the intended form it will take as a living creature. With this method, Haruma can create all sorts of different beings, from humanoids to golems to even mythical beasts, from the substance that was given life. Quotes Behind the Scenes This character was initially inspired by Rick Grimes from the comic book and television series, The Walking Dead.